conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline of Events of the World
The following is an elaboration on the timeline of events of the Known World of Heimrum, starting from 24,000 years after humanity first appeared in the world. Dates in this article will be expressed using the Universal Calendar, an out-of-character calendar meant to simplify the tracking of time in this world. Dates are written as yyyyy.mm.dd and so for example, the first day, of the first month, of the twenty-four thousandth year would be written as 24000.01.01. There are twelve months, each with thirty days, making a year three hundred sixty days. Several eras and ages may be defined in this timeline, but will be non-precise, just as real eras and ages can be. =First Age (24000-25000)= Dyonia Mazjir List of Mazjiran monarchs *Dynasty of Pharukona - 24000-24242 **Pharukona I - 24000-24043 **Pharukona II - 24043-24075 **Khanitomo I - 24075-24087 **Harnakwirt I - 24087-24170 **Pharukona III - 24170-24215 **Sahasharala I - 24215-24242 *Dynasty of Hashaliktoni - 24242-24329 **Pharukona IV - 24242-24294 **Insihikhini I - 24294-24299 **Khanitomo II - 24299-24317 **Baktethtan I - 24317-24329 *Dynasty of Azamir - 24329-24390 **Khafret I - 24329-24349 **Mashikunotinith I - 24349-24356 **Insihikhini II - 24356-24385 **Varoifutu I - 24385-24390 Dynasty of Pharukona Pharukona I (፵፩፲፪፴፭፱፩; c.23982 — 24043.06.19) was the first king of the Mazjir recorded in a consistent chronological history, ascending to the throne sometime after 24000. He established a dynasty in his name and presided over a consolidation of power that involved making peace between several warring tribes using a combination of appeals to the Mazjiran religion (which had existed for centuries before recorded history began) and common opposition to the Hanubi living in the north, whom had clashed with the Mazjir on multiple occasions. An era of peace was ushered in under Pharukona's reign, which allowed him to order construction on a number of temples in his newly-established capital, Lumim. The first temple completed was a monument to Yushitib, the god of power and earth, as a symbol of Pharukona's unification of the nation. It is not known what Pharukona's name was before he became king. His regal name derives from the name of Pharut, the god of the sun, which is the reflected in the first glyph of his name which is meant to represent the sun. ''-kona'' is thought to mean "of good graces", thus, Pharukona means "In Pharut's good graces" or "He who is in good standing with Pharut." Pharukona's relationship with religious leaders in the Mazjiran kingdom was very good throughout his reign. He instituted a small tax (2.5%) on grain harvests that went solely to support smaller temples all over the kingdom and himself personally was conspicuously invested in his spiritual development and health. He made frequent requests for intersections by the gods and consulted heavily with the top religious scholars of his day. Pharukona led at least three campaigns against Hanubi in the north, who had conducted several raids on villages and cities near the border. Pharukona's troops successfully repelled the invading Hanubi and pushed them back into their homeland but sustained heavy losses in doing so, preventing a full-scale invasion of the Hanubi kingdom. In addition, much of they money required for an invasion Pharukona felt would be better spent on aiding the raided villages. Pharukona had one wife, named Hontil, with whom he sired six children: four sons and two daughters. Pharukona died on 24043.06.19 and was succeeded by his son, Geneshikef, who took the regal name Pharukona II. Pharukona II (፷፬፱፬፳፮፫፴፬፵; Geneshikef) (፵፩፲፪፴፭፱፩; 24005.04.21 — 24075.03.22) was the second king of the Pharukona dynasty. He was an already popular member of the ruling family prior to his father's death, and so had no trouble transitioning from prince to king. He won even further popularity when he announced in front of a grand feast that he would be making a decisive campaign against the Hanubi, the implication being he was intending to conquer them. His father's funeral presented a setback to this plan, however, due to the very high cost. His mother and siblings demanded an extravagant ceremony to honor the former king, which Pharukona II obliged, but he had to draw deep from the kingdom's treasury to do so. Although short of bankrupting the realm, the expense compelled Pharukona II to strike a deal with religious leaders in Lumim. He borrowed 5,000 pieces of gold (nearly three times the yearly tax revenue) at 8% yearly interest rate from Tenefiki, the Khaneni (High Priest) of Lumim at that time. In addition to the interest, the terms of the loan also stipulated that the tax on grain that Pharukona's father instituted would be raised to 3.3% within five years or when the loan was paid back, whichever came first. Mazjiran-Hanubi War With funding secured, Pharukona II was able to amass an army approximately 8,900 strong, comprised of archers and heavy infantry. The Hanubi, in contrast, had about half that number with 4,500 men, and so opted to hold down the capital of Junu and wait for Pharukona's arrival. Pharukona sent a letter to Jangefri, offering him a chance to surrender, promising he would spare his life. Jangefri refused. The Mazjiran army marched through Hanubi, capturing three smaller cities with little effort, before advancing on Junu, where they encountered far stronger fortifications. It was a few weeks before they could weaken the city's defenses sufficiently to breach the walls. That is when they stormed the city and met token resistance before moving on to Jangefri's palace. The palace, relative to the city's walls, was much weaker and fell within days. Jangefri was killed in the ensuing raid and Pharukona arrived personally later that day to declare victory. Jangefri's former advisers and the Hanubi upper classes did not resist and bent the knee to their new king. Pharukona II began the task of integrating the Hanubi into the Mazjiran kingdom. After the war, Pharukona adopted his first royal standard featuring a red fox, a play on a nickname he acquired: the Fox King. Incidentally, Pharukona II's queen Simiki was nearing the end of her third pregnancy. The king brought his wife to the Hanubi capital to give birth there, as he believed it would an excellent opportunity to show the Hanubi he would be a benevolent ruler if his newest child was born on their soil. Simiki gave birth to a boy, whom she and her husband named Karashnef on 24047.01.23. Karashnef was third in line for the throne of Mazjir but Pharukona had plans for him to become an important leader for the Hanubi later in life. In the years following Karashnef's birth, Pharukona II led a campaign that saw much of the northern frontier brought under Mazjiran control. The area was populated by unorganized tribal peoples whom were taken as slaves. Through their labor, in part, new settlements were established. Back home in Lumim, Pharukona II continued his reverence of the sun god Pharut, after whom both he and his father named. Another temple dedicated to Pharut was built in the city (the third overall) and the king hired 15 priests to manage it, thus expanding the role of religion in Mazjiran political life. Pharukona also took this time to establish the role of king as an intermediary between mankind and the gods. He issued three edicts, claiming he had heard the words of Pharut and Yushitib in a dream. He said they were pleased with recent undertakings and would be blessing the kingdom but asked that they did not waver in their reverence in the other gods. Pharukona also contributed to Mazjir's cultural development, especially in the realm of post-mortem practices. He reburied his father closer to the Heylai River, which he declared to be a portal, lifeblood, and conduit of the gods and humanity. This started a popular trend among the higher classes of Mazjiran society to bury their dead next to the river, as opposed to interment in tombs as what was previously practiced. Syncreticism was employed by Pharukona during the integration of Hanubi in to the kingdom, which caused a minor rift among Mazjiran clerics. Rituals to honor the gods were changed to match more closely with the Hanubi rituals and some Hanubian gods and goddesses were incorporated into the Mazjiran pantheon as demigods, some of which becoming gods in their own right. By the year 24050, Pharukona II made efforts to improve literacy in the kingdom. He abolished the hieroglyphic system, which was essentially unreadable to all commoners and to anyone who did not already know the context of what was being said. In its place, he introduced a simple alphabet that was based on existing scripts that commoners were used to. He had his birth name and regal name rendered in the new alphabet and distributed across the kingdom. Nekana List of Nekanan chiefs *Labirnabas - 24049-24051 *Tersibas - 24051-24060 *Sudidinas - 24070-24075 *Hasbimibas - 24075-24094 Nekana was a confederation of tribal peoples living in a region southwest of Mazjir. By 24049, it had united under a single chieftain, Labirnabas (c. 24003 — 24051.03.11), who, upon being made the leader of his people, boldly declared that he would invade the Mazjiran kingdom and take its capital. He promised his most powerful friends that he would provide them with plenty of Mazjiran women (who were regarded as more attractive than Nekanan women) that they could do whatever they pleased with. Within months, he expanded his realm, drawing Nekana's borders closer to Mazjir. Labirnabas had a major setback to his ambitious plans. First, deadly power struggles with some of his rivals (who bitterly contested his rise to power), were threatening to displace him. Tersibas, a noted leader of a rival clan, organized many failed plots to have Labirnabas assassinated, although none could be traced back to him. Manpower was also a concern. Labirnabas, despite his energetic boasting, did not have anywhere near the strength required to successfully start a war with Mazjir, which he was aware of. Mazjir had, what Labirnabas estimated, at least 9,000 men in its army whereas he could only muster around 4,000. During his expansion in the summer of 24049, he took thousands of male slaves and trained many them into soldiers but that only raised his total manpower to around 5,700. Instead of a full invasion, Labirnabas instead organized a raid on several Mazjiran villages in its southern regions. They were marginally successful, taking few hundred pieces of gold and about 30 women, but Tersibas was quick to criticize. Many of the warlords of Nekana fought over the women they were able to capture, which ended in some of their (and in many cases, the woman they fought over's) deaths. Tersibas accused Labirnabas of creating discord within the tribe and he began winning support of the chiefdom. Labirnabas angrily responded by having Tersibas's favorite concubine burned in front of the tribe. He then threatened that Tersibas would meet the same fate if he did not silence himself, to which Tersibas reluctantly complied. Two years passed and by the year 24051, no invasion of Mazjir was materializing and Tersibas could no longer hold his tongue. He was able to convince over 1,000 men to join him and marched on Labirnabas's demesne. There, they demanded he relinquish his title as Chief, declaring him to be a weak leader. Labirnabas refused and he was subsequently killed in the ensuing raid between his own army and Tersibas's. Tersibas then seized Labirnabas's role as the new Chieftain. Mykaenia List of Mykaenian monarchs *First Dynasty - 24049-24206 **Anylokos I - 24049-2406 **Pereicedes I - 24065-24087 **Molodecidian I - 24087-24103 **Molodecidian II - 24103-24108 **Molodecidian III - 24108-24134 **Saradakacedian I - 24134-24153 **Holokonos I - 24153-24161 **Anylokos II - 24161-24198 **Drecedes I - 24198-24206 Thadia Tiàng Ji List of Tiàng Ji monarchs *Hūshi - 24000-24032 *Bo (Shū To) - 24032-24054 *Fůzi - 24054-24082 *Moshi - 24082-24104 :List of Tiàng Ji qoliā (vassals) ' :*Vo Ki :*Dong Ki :*Zū :*Rūsho :*Āi Ni :*Kā 'Hūshi (c. 23958 — 24032.07.29) was the first king of the Tiàng Ji, who presided over a then-new confederation of six qoliā, semi-autonomous vassals ruled by a qol (lord). The qoliā pledged military and economic tributes to the king in exchange for protection, namely from raiding tribes such as the Haidush in the northeast. This feudal-federation system was also devised to protect the sovereignty of the various ethnic groups spread across the region. The Bai were the predominant group of the new realm, followed by other groups endemic to each of the qolia: Yun (Vo Ki), Xan (Dong Ki), Kunai (Zū), Tomi (Rūsho), Bān (Āi Ni), and Nuxi (Kā). Hūshi was born in around 23958, making him 42 years old upon becoming king of the Tiàng Ji in 24000. Little is known about his early life before ascending to power. He was born into an aristocratic family although the exact location is unknown. Ro Tia, a city in the northern regions of the kingdom in the Vo Ki qoliate where he established his capital, is thought to be the most likely origin of his family and his place of birth. His reign was relatively peaceful save for several Haidush raids along the eastern coast, which killed several hundred merchants and villagers and cost the kingdom serious amounts of money. Hūshi encountered controversy when he attempted to levy a 3% tax on all fasil revenues in order to fund fortifications. Vo Ki, Dong Ki, and Kā supported the tax but Zū, Rūsho, and Āi Ni objected, arguing that the tax was unfair and a possible overreach of the king's authority. Fungshi, Qol of Zū at the time, wrote in his personal diary and in a letter to Hūshi that he believed his realm should not need to pay money for the defense of the other qolia. Hūshi responded that all the lords in the country agreed this arrangement when they pledged their mutual cooperation. The tax was implemented as planned and collected with little incident. Hūshi had three wives, of whom, Inakuni was his favorite and primary. He produced five children with her, his first son being his heir. It is unknown how many children Hūshi had with his two other wives or how many he had with his numerous concubines. Hūshi died on 24032.07.29 and was succeeded by his son, Bo. Bo, also known as Shū To, (c. 23986 — 24057.09.21) was the second king of the Tiàng Ji, immediately succeeding upon his father's death. Bo's ascension was controversial. Bo was a committed vūjokai (monk or priest) prior to becoming king and had previously surrendered his right to the throne and took the vocational name Shū To upon being inducted as a vūjokai, hence why he has two names. His father, however, persuaded him to rescind his wavier to the throne as he had serious doubts in either one of Bo's brother's capabilities. Bo was also considerably older than his two younger brothers which further led Hūshi to believe Bo was a better fit to be king. Religious leaders, notably the Vūjotaijo (High Priest) of Āi Ni Dung Fizi, objected, stating that a commitment to the gods as a vūjokai was for life and Bo has disgraced the vocation in chasing earthly power over men. Second, as the priesthood requires celibacy, Bo had no wives and no children and thus no heirs. It was hotly debated as to whether Bo could marry in order to remedy this. Dung Fizi felt that Bo had disgraced his vocation enough already and breaking his celibacy vows to produce an heir would be insult to injury. Kaji No, a ko-vūjokai (sub-priest or deacon) in Vo Ki was a vocal dissident. He strongly supported Bo's ascension to the throne and believed it would be beneficial for the realm to have a holy man rule. Bo consulted the Qolia in the realm and none of them had any personal opposition, but all admitted they were being heavily pressured by their Vūjotaijos to oppose Bo. Bo, in response, issued an edict declaring that he would not take a wife and would instead designate Fůzi, his eldest brother who was fifteen years old at the time, as his heir who would succeed him in twenty years, when Fůzi turned thirty-three years old upon which Bo would abdicate and return to his vocational life. Although the religious authorities did not appreciate the unilaterality of the edict, they nevertheless acquiesced to its terms. Bo returned his attention to administering the kingdom and discovered severe mismanagement. He fired much of the old council that served under his father as he viewed them as weak and ineffectual and replaced them with younger members. He ordered his treasurer to collect taxes from several lords in the Kā Qolate, who had been almost a year past-due. He found that there were almost no up-to-date records regarding landownership and tribute payments, so he ordered a full inventory be taken of all land holdings in the realm and their lords, a collection that took a year to compile. After reorganizing the realm's finances, he budgeted money to fortifying defenses on the eastern coast in response to increased aggression from the Haidush, who had formed a proper kingdom after decades of tribal living. As a religious man, he set aside some funds to restore old temples and construct new ones. He also brought around five Aijitu highly educated scholars aboard his council to advise him in matters of faith. He issued a decree abolishing polygamy, declaring it to be discordant practice that hindered the development of a proper family. This was more of a concern for the upper classes of Tiang Ji society, such as his father. Polygamy was rarely practiced at the common level. This move was supported by religious authorities and was seen by many as an effort to repair his relationship with them following the succession dispute. Around twenty noblemen in his court were affected directly by the edict, and were forced to annul polygamous marriages. In order to lessen the impact to them, Bo followed with a second decree that affirmed the legitimacy of all children produced from the now-annulled marriages. To Bo's surprise, the Haidush did not cause any trouble for him for several years. He was able to peacefully focus on domestic matters for most of his reign. This changed in 24052, the same year Bo was to step down from the throne, when the Haidush launched a massive attack on the eastern coast of the Tiang Ji. Fourteen villages and several towns were taken by the Haidush and plundered. They had breached the fortifications Bo ordered constructed and instead of sailing back to their homeland, claimed the land for their kingdom. The affected qolia, Vo Ki, Dong Ki, and Ka all immediately requested assistance from Bo as they raised their own troops. Bo obliged as soon as he received the message and called for all available levies from the other three qolia. Bo also issued an edict stating the decree that stated he would step down 20 years after ascending was null and void. This infuriated his designated successor, Fůzi but he kept his anger to himself in the midst of the crisis. War of the Brothers The Haidush were pushed out of Vo Ki, Dong Ki, and Ka within three months. They had been considerably more prepared and better equipped than in previous incursions, which deeply troubled Bo. Although intending to honor his promise to step down, he thought twice of it. He did not believe in Fůzi's ability to govern; he had been granted some land to the west in Vo Ki and it was notoriously mismanaged. Bo believed Fůzi was more interested in royal pleasures than in royal duties. To fend off a family conflict, however, he lied and told Fůzi he would honor his promise in two years, after he ensured the western qolia were sufficiently protected from another Haidush invasion. In reality, he was searching for another successor. However, none could be found. His other two brothers had also become vūjokai and he did not dare anger the Aijitu leaders further. In fact, he had repaired his relationship with them considerably in the previous years to the point where they began paying him tributes, which proved to be a helpful source of income for the realm. He had no other relatives he could see ruling in his place. He had a female cousin who was about 21 years old from his mother's side of the family, but it remained an open question on whether a woman could rule. Plus, he figured his brother would be far less incensed if he had replaced him with a man; saying a young woman would be better fit to rule than a 33-year-old man would more than insulting. Bo had no options, and instead decided to attempt to stall for more time, intending he would rule for the rest of his life or until a more suitable heir appeared. Bo even considered breaking his vūjokai vows and marrying, just so he could produce his own heir, but again, did not want to ruin his relationship with his religious superiors. Fůzi, however, would not hear excuses. When two years passed and Bo was no closer to stepping down, he began talking to qols on the west, who were sympathetic to his cause. They resented the fact they had to contribute large amounts of levies in the conflict with the Haidush; they felt it was the east's problem, not theirs. In secret, Fůzi was able to convince them join his side if he declared war. On 24054.03.15, Fůzi sent Bo a letter, demanding he honor the promise he made 20 years ago and abdicate. Bo did not reply. Three days later, Fůzi, in conjunction with the Zu, Rusho, and Ai Ni qolia, declared an open rebellion to put himself on the throne. The remaining other qoils, Vo Ki, Dong Ki, and Ka all joined Bo's side for his role in repelling the Haidush. The Ka in particular felt especially obligated to help because Bo's sister was married to the qol of Ka. Ka's participation worried Fůzi as it was the most powerful of the qolia with access to both coasts, large amounts of farmland, including an archipelago on which there was volcanic activity which produced very fertile soil. The Ka, however, suffered heavy economic and personnel losses in the conflict with the Haidush. Many settlements had not been rebuilt and hundreds of pounds of gold and other valuables were looted. Fůzi invaded them first from Rusho and sieged their capital, which proved to be a mistake. Although the rest of the qolate was in dire straits, the capital was not. He turned his attention to the rest of the qolate, and raided what was left of their weapon and food stores, crippling them. Fůzi then turned his forces back to Zu and went ahead with invading Vo Ki, where Bo was leading the war. Bo opted not to personally join the fighting due to his religious commitments, which earned him accusations of cowardice from Fůzi. Fůzi took city after city as he advanced towards Ro Tia, executing all leaders who did not pledge tribute to him. Fůzi ordered the construction of three ships which he used to conduct a blockade of Vo Ki's coast which sped up with the siege of Ro Tia. None of the eastern qolia could supply any food or materials to the capital city, which ensured the city's fall and the defeat of Bo. Bo was captured by Fůzi on 24054.10.17 and forced him to surrender. In exchange for his life, Bo ordered all qolia to cease hostilities and recognize Fůzi as king. Bo was then sent back to his monastery in the south of Vo Ki. Bo died three years after the war on 24057.09.21. Fůzi (24019.07.19 — 24082.04.19) was the third king of the Tiang Ji. He came into power deeply unpopular with the powers that existed under Bo. The relationship between the monarchy and the Aijitu religion was one of the many causalities of the war. Although the religious leaders were initially opposed to Bo's ascension, over the three decades he was in power, they gradually changed their opinion and decided Bo was a useful ally to have. Fůzi was totally unlike his brother in this regard. He was known for being a gambler, drunkard, and a whoremonger. One of Fůzi's first acts as King was to reverse the prohibition on polygamy, so he could take up to five wives but made so only children produced with a primary wife were legitimate, so he would avoid inheritance issues. Fůzi was also extremely unpopular with the eastern qolia. He sought to punish them (especially the Ka, which he viewed as a threat) for siding with his brother in the war and did so by cancelling a promised investment of money into rebuilding towns, villages, and fortifications that were destroyed by the Haidush. In fact, he increased their tax burden and was especially strict in enforcing it. He also confiscated the lands of many noblemen and exiled them from these qolia but fell short of seizing the entire qolate, as doing so would surely cause another war. Haidush List of Haidush monarchs *Kyung Go - 24049-24062 *Ma Jung - 24062-24077 *Cheo Vung - 24077-24093 *Hyo Gi - 24093-24107 *Syung Bo - 24107-24111 By 24049, the Haidush had organized into a structured kingdom, with Kyung Go as their first king. He was a skilled warrior who had participated in many raids on the Tiàng Ji and grew very wealthy as a result. He presided over a united realm that wished to expand its borders and compete with the Tiàng Ji. He adopted Aijitu as the state religion, in order to bolster legitimacy as being the "true" rulers of West Thadia. Cane Saire Simplified Timeline *'24000.01.01:' Recorded history begins with Pharukona I and Hūshi as King of Mazjir and King of the Tiàng Ji, respectively. *'24032.07.29:' Hushi dies. His son Shu To, a vūjokai (monk) ascends to the throne controversially but ultimately agreeding to step down in 20 years to let his brother, Fůzi succeed him. He uses his birth name Bo to rule in the meantime. *'24043.06.19:' Pharukona I dies. His son Geneshikef ascends to the throne, taking the regal name Pharukona II. *'24046.12.19:' Mazjir successfully conquers the Hanubi living in the north and deposes of their king, Jangefri. *'24047.01.23:' Simiki, wife and queen of Pharukona II, gives birth in Junu, the capital of the former Hanubi kingdom, to their third son whom they name Karashnef. *'24049.02.06:' The Haidush, a pirating people living to the east of the Tiang Ji, form a kingdom under Kyung Go, who begins to position himself to sap power from the Tiang Ji. *'24049.04.21:' In Nekana, the tribal clans unite under a single chieftain, Labirnabas. *'24049.08.12:' The kingdom of Mykaenia is founded under King Anylokos I. *'24051.03.11:' Labirnabas is killed by a rival, Tersibas, who takes his place as Chief of the Nekanans. *'24052.06.31:' The Haidush capture territory across the eastern coast of the Tiang Ji. They are repelled within three months. *'24054.10.17:' Fůzi deposes his older brother, Bo, to become King of the Tiang Ji. Category:Heimrum